tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Lucky Reunion
Log Title: A Lucky Reunion Characters: '' Dust Devil, Cerebros, Deathsaurus, Goth, Khamsin ''Location: Valvolux Date: ''1/5/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Sometimes having the worst luck in the world, has its payoffs. As logged by: Goth Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron <> Deathsaurus says, "Goth? Report." Anyone seen Underwood around? Im looking for him. I most likely wouldn't actually know him if I saw him. I haven't seen anyone log in under that alias, no... Dust Devil says, "This here is neutral territory, The Dominicons protect it but Valvolux is currently and will hopefully remain, neutral." he moves to find a slightly better place to sit and Tracker settles down next to him. "It's a pretty cool City if you've not been around in a while. Really comin together with everyone buildin. There's a few other neutral cities tryin ta spring up but this is probably the best protected." or heard from him here Deathsaurus enters Valvolux today, looking around. Normally he has his batlike shadow with him but today he's bat-less. "Hrm. Last I heard he was heading to Valvolux. Though what he'd want here is anyone's guess." Khamsin ahhs. "I see, I see..." He pauses, ears turning towards Deathsaurus... and just sort of blinks a bit, sizing up the new arrival for a bit. "I'll probably linger a bit, then, if that's the case..." <> was about to say we don't exactly know what he looks like or what his real name is. What incident? The whole thing with educating Orion on what not to look for on the Internet. Ah. Dust Devil nods, "It's a pretty nice place. There's an Arena and lots of artisans. They've started settin up shop so that people can buy stuff." A bright grin on his face as he speaks to Khamsin. When the beast-former's attention is taken he looks and sees Deathsaurus. He gets to his feet and watches the big guy come in. Deathsaurus looks to Dust Devil and his new friend. "Greetings." he says in his deep, echoy voice. "I'm looking for someone who was last seen in the area. A beast-former, stands about twenty-four feet in height, bat altform, goes by the name of Goth. Have you seen him about? If you can give information you will be compensated for your time." Khamsin listens to both, taking note of the stuff that's being listed as available within the city proper... and at Deathsaurus' remark about someone missing, one of those pointed ears giving a light twitch. "I see... haven't seen anyone matching that description." Dust Devil shrugs, "Ain't seen him since when I startled you.... I'll com ya if I do see him." Deathsaurus smirks "Well there's that. Thank you I'm a bit worried about him." He says. "Who is your friend? "He says. "Who is your friend?"' Cerebros, perhaps as punishment for his previous diplomatic assignment, has been relegated to the periphery - sitting, observing people's interactions. He's within eyeshot of Dust Devil if Dusty decides to make the decision to loop him in. Khamsin grins faintly, having never actually returned the greeting Dust Devil gave him, and knowingly so. "Just... wandering through. Nothing too... spectacular if I'm being fair." He rolls his shoulders in a light shrug. (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, ':There's a static-filled pop as his radio comes online, grumbling heard. "I'm Alive..." He'd huff. "I'm just in the Drift Plains... A wind gust had knocked me off course and I spent the night in some rubble... Headed for Valvolux now, just maybe a bit slow due to needing to /walk/ there.." Deathsaurus bows deeply to Khamsin "I'm a visitor as well. I understand Dust Devil here's a ..ambassador of sorts." he says. "Where are my manners? I am known by many as Deathsaurus. I am the governor of Polyhex. Most people call me Des though." He says. He pauses as he hears a radio."Ah! there he is!" he is quiet a moment as he radios back. (Radio) Deathsaurus transmits, " That's a long walk. Do you need a flight? I'm in valvolux now." to Goth. (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, 'I'm cloaked so I should be able to reach there safely without getting /shot/ or further injured.' Dust Devil looks at Khamsin, "I ummm don't know his name, I bothered this nice mech cause I confused him fer Tracker." Tracker thumps his tail while laying next to Dusty. He doesn't notice Cerebros at first. He's working on being the nice polite bot. Khamsin turns his ears towards Deathsaurus a moment. "My... the politics of Cybertron have certainly... changed." He pushes himself up and nods curtly. "I... should probably get myself a bit more familiar with the geography here. I'm sure a great deal has changed..." He looks between everyone. "You can just call me Khamsin..." Cerebros can't help but gaze over for a period of time at Deathsaurus, Khamsin, and Dust Devil. But he quickly makes his point to keep observing others around. (Radio) Deathsaurus transmits, " I'm downtown. I'll be ready to receive you. How bad are the damages? Do I need to take you back to tarn?" to Goth. (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, ' :sighs. "I tore my wing webbing.. should be easily patched up once in town.."' Deathsaurus nods to Cerebros as he joins the party, knowing him well "Every day it changes more and more. I have a.. trade agreement with this city and hold no problems with it. It is good to meet you, Khamsin. An interesting root mode." he says. "It appears I have found my friend. He will be joining us soon." (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, 'I don't even understand how this HAPPENED, it wasn't even windy when I'd been flying over!' (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, 'everything was actually quite peaceful, and then I find myself being knocked completely silly but a gust and crashing into a sand dune!' (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, 'Rubble I'd taken roost in likely was blocking my radio signals... So I do apologize for not answering sooner.' Dust Devil catches view of Cerebros, a smile appears. "Hey, Cerebros!" He looks back at Khamsin. "Cybertron was dead a few years back... We were able ta get kickstarted again and it has new life springing all over it." Cerebros jumps slightly and points to Dust Devil, in a 'is it okay if I come over there, or should I resume my undercover operations?' look. Khamsin nods to Deathsaurus. "It's a form born of necessity. It's served me well." He takes a brief moment to just study Death a bit more. "You are... Decepticon, then?" He glances to Dusty. "And... ah, good to hear it came back." (Radio) Deathsaurus transmits, " your condition is getting worse. we need to inform Glit. I hear you ran off last night. I was concerned. What happened?" to Goth. (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, 'Bah It was just my bout of horrid luck... Ran!? I didn't run! I thought I was /quite/ polite in leaving.' Deathsaurus pauses a bit as if unsure how to answer that. "Yes. I suppose I am. Destron first, Decepticon second. I have only been back on Cybertron for a short while myself. And during that time much is changing. I hate to imagine how much it's changed if you've been gone for a while. He pauses to return to his radio. (Radio) Deathsaurus transmits, " what happened?" to Goth. I found him. Thank you. (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, 'I was.... I was.. I found myself feeling rather cornered so I decided to go out for a flight.' (Radio) Goth sends a radio transmission, 'I see the entrance of Valvolux now..' Dust Devil waves Cerebros over to them and smiles, "Come on over..." He looks to Kham and grins, "This is Cerebros, He's my friend and we're both helping out over at the Embassy." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros gives a cordial nod to Deathsaurus, then he focuses on Khamsin. "Greetings - " Khamsin looks towards Cerebros and gives another light nod. "A pleasure... Sounds like the Autobot embassy is in full swing." He then looks at Deathsaurus. "Destron first... Can you truly serve two loyalties?" He ponders that a moment. "Interesting..." Deathsaurus tilts his head to Khamsin. He's probably the first person he's met who recognised the Destrons and Decepticons as separate beliefs. He earns him a rather respectful tone. "Like it or not, they are becoming one in the same." He says. Faint grumbling a muttering could be heard approaching, before in a burst of Black pixels, glowing an eerie red, Goth's form appears. He's walking on his hind legs and has his tattered wings wrapped around him in a cape-like fashion.. One Wing is covering the other, likely in a bid to hide his injury. The old bat looks no worse for wear, if not a bit disgruntled by all the sand still stuck in his mane; He also has that scuffed crystalin cube hidden in his chassis fur, on the necklace chain he often attaches it too. '' (Radio) Deathsaurus sends Goth a radio transmission, ' what cornered you?' (Radio) Goth transmits, "....I ah.." to Deathsaurus. (Radio) Deathsaurus sends Goth a radio transmission, ' don't worry. we'll talk about it later. privately.' Khamsin ahs.. "One and the same..." Maybe it's recognition, or maybe intuition? Hard to say. "So...which one's dying and which one's conquering?" He smiles thinly before looking towards the suddenly appearing Goth, both of the canine's ears arcing forward a bid as his optics narrow. "Hmm...right, this, I take it, is your...companion you were looking for, yes?" ''GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros looks over at Dust Devil as Goth approaches. A look of concern crosses his face, but his faceplate hides some of the trepidation. He folds his hands behind his back and gives a nod to Goth. Deathsaurus 's optics flash brightly, his fists clench at his side. "We are /not/ dying. We are just being returned to the empire." He says, with a scowl. He looks to Goth "Yes. This is who I was looking for. Goth? Let me see those injuries." he focuses on Goth rather than the Autobots or the fact his people are being absorbed by the Decepticon empire. Goth quirks a ridge at the Canine, that was a new face... His attention then turns to Des and his fur ruffles and stands on end in a quick shot of panic and he takes a vent. "It isn't that bad, niño." he'd deflect, in his eukrian-Spanish mixed accent, not unfurling his wings. His tired green optics do glance over to the other three and gives a nod of acknowledgment. "Hola..." Cerebros gives a nod of acknowledgment, neither confrontational nor friendly to Goth. "Greetings." Khamsin looks towards Goth's... apparent injuries and takes stock of things before giving a shrug. "I've seen worse..." He leaves i at that, though, and lets Deathsaurus move on to more distracting matters than hostile takeovers, focus shifting to Cerebros. "You seem on edge." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros 's shoulders slump slightly and gives an 'oh no!' look at Dust Devil. He looks back at Khamsin. "No...sorry...I'm...new..." He looks at Dust Devil, and looks at Khamsin. "Very new...to this new position...and...to this world..." he adds sheepishly "I was created...about seven months ago." Deathsaurus nods "You know medicine I take it?" he says. "I don't know what I'm looking at but I Know injuries when I see them." he says. "That's Cerebros. He's always shy when he's not being hostile." he says softly. "Goth, let me see. Open the wings." He says, trying to get him to show him what's wrong. Cerebros frowns, immediately taking the bait. He approaches Deathsaurus. "Now, wait just a minute! I'm not hostile, and you know it! Pacifism is part of my programming, down to my core!" He looks at Khamsin and gestures to Deathsaurus. "Do not believe his lies! I assure you, if there is any aggression in this encounter, it will be as a result of his own actions." Dust Devil facepalms at Cerebros. He looks at Cerebros and AHEMS. "I think Deathsaurus hit the new record with you. Maybe I should tell Delusion and Discretion and see if they want to beat his record." Goth gives pause at that and looks over at Khamsin, squinting, an ear flicking. "¿Qué quieres decir?...Do I know you?" His line of questioning though was stopped by Des, and lets out a long-drawn out groan, before moving away his one arm and out stretching the other. His wing webbing had been torn split down the center on his arm, the energon leaking had stopped some time ago, but it didn't look exactly comfortable. "Some simple stitching should allow it to hold until I can return to the medical bay." He'd let out a mutter. "When I landed in the dune, my wing ended up snagged on what looked to be some rusted remains, blown in from Vos." Goth then gives Des and Cerebros a flat-long suffering look. "Niños...." he'd sigh. Cerebros looks at Dust Devil defensively and gestures toward Deathsaurus. "I am merely trying to prevent the spread of any disinformation this early in our interaction with Khamsin!" Deathsaurus nods "They're getting a bit too fragile." odd that a Decepticon general would care so much for his troops. "That sort of thing should just bounce off your armor. Hold still though. I think I can weld this." he looks up at Cerebros. "I'm not being aggressive. I don't know where he gets that idea." "I know some medicine," Khamsin pushes himself up and transforms, brushing himself off a bit as he steps in to look at the damaged wing. "Enough to get by, at least...and I'd get that looked at and cared for..." He then gives Cerebros a curious look, quirking his brow a bit. "And...probably not welded. Might have a hard time using the wings properly with the beading... I'd probably say an overweave until something more...permanent can be put in place." He smiles. "But...just my thoughts." With a swift, yet silent flurry of motion, Khamsin transforms to his Cybertronian form. Cerebros looks at both Deathsaurus and Khamsin and quietly goes back to Dust Devil's side, not wanting to make the situation any more volatile after his outburst. GAME: Goth FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus actually backs away a moment. "You know more about this than I do, surely," he says. "If you could, Khamsin, could you take a look at his injuries? I will compensate you as you see fit." Goth's optic twitches, that sounds familiar, why does that sound familiar? The thought is irritating to Goth and it shows, as he wraps his wings around himself tightly once more, looking at the shorter mech, who never answered his question. "Ah... Hola.." He says rather hesitantly. "...And.. you are?" He'd ask with a raised ridge, looking the mech over. "..Eukrian?" He'd question. Before shooting Des a flustered look. Khamsin says, "Not Eukrian... a byproduct of the need to adapt." He leaves it at that and takes another look at the wing before stepping back. "I can't help. I don't have the materials nor tools available to do what needs be done. Especially out in a street." He takes a moment to just straighten himself out a bit before standing upright, arms clasped behind his back casually." Dust Devil grins, "Yer lettin people get ta ya again. This is the stuff ya need ta learn." Deathsaurus nods "Allright. Just give me the list and I'll check to see if any vendors have it. I don't think he can make it back without repairs." he says, showing an odd trust for this newcomer. Cerebros frowns slightly and gives an acknowledging nod, and looks at the ground, letting Deathsaurus do his thing. "Ah... I see." Goth would say. "...Not many would choose such a mode, considering how we were once treated in the past." He continues before muttering and glancing to Des. "Hmph, was planning on moving to use the arena's repair bay just to quickly mend it... " He'd grumble, glancing away, there was an odd shifting of concern form Goth. Khamsin gives a light shrug of his shoulders. "It's a form." He looks to Deathsaurus and then draws a pad from subspace, scrawling a list down and passing it over. "I'd have a proper medic or such look over to make sure it's all there." And, with that, he steps back to take in the group as a whole, once more looking towards Cerebros and Dust Devil's conversation. Deathsaurus nods "Of course." he says. "I just want to make sure he can make it back.' He looks over at Cerebros and Dust Devil "You're doing better at this ambassador thing." he comments. GAME: Goth FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil shrugs, "Tryin....kinda nice in its own way." He chuckles and looks at khamsin. "I do have a first aid kit on me if there's anythin simple ya might need." Cerebros gives a respectful nod at Khamsin. "If there is anything you need for assistance, please do not hesitate to ask us." Deathsaurus looks to Cerebros and Dust Devil and gives a snort. "Really. Why would you guys want to help one of my troops?" he asks. "¿Por qué los dioses me siguen molestando así?" He'd mutter to himself and sighed and looked at the group as a whole, and then the area. "Well, I will be staying put here until you return, amigo..." He'd state to Des as he made his way over to a near bench to sit on, muttering to himself, however on passing Khamsin his optics linger a moment. "...Hmm Thank you." He'd say simply, forcing out the words. Cerebros shakes his head at Deathsaurus. "As Autobots, we are bound to assist any of those who are injured, even enemy combatants." Khamsin gives Goth a curt nod. "Of course. Any time... I'll fairly say that I-" he glances at Cerebros, then to Deathsaurus... "I don't pay too much attention to the badges... until those badges draw me into some fight or another." He waves the thought off. "Good to see that little... chats like this don't just devolve into mindless brawls and fights." Deathsaurus nods "This is one of those places where neutrality is respected for some reason." He says. He looks to Cerebros. "That is weird but. We do thank you." Dust Devil grins, "I've made lots of weird friends by not shootin first. So I've seen the value of learnin more about others and enjoying neutral territories like this." "Hmph, it's becoming more commonplace, It is strange for me as well, as I've missed over 6 million years of progress to this point, and my memories of those past days are quite fresh, considering I was rescued three months ago." Goth would mutter, thinking the others could not hear him, but he does hear Khamsin cutting his sentence short, and tilts his helm at him. Khamsin looks at Goth a moment... "What?" He furrows his brow slightly and then shrugs. "But...I agree. Seems a fair bit has changed..." He shrugs. "So...rescued, hmm? Stuck off-world somewhere?" Deathsaurus nods "I try not to attack anyone unless its an act of war or they are endangering those I am sworn to protect." He says. "I Know a lot of Decepticons aren't that way but so be it." he shrugs. He looks for a bench to sit down on so he's at everyone's level. "Hmph.. Yes, I'd been stuck on the tarren world of ..Earth? for about six million years, I was going in and out of Stasis lock quite frequently, well till three months ago... I was able to stay online long enough for my distress signal to be repaired by my ah... finicky, self-repair system." He'd huff. "Vortex and Swindle found me." Deathsaurus pauses a moment as his radio goes off. "Yes? He's done what? Why is he chewing on? Who was supposed to be watching him? Hellbat. Figures. I'll be right there." he stands "Forgive me, but I have to go check on some id.. some of my soldiers. I'll return shortly." with that he stands and starts to walk away. Dust Devil sighs, "It'd be nice if we could all enjoy Cybertron and act like Earth does with different countries and all rather than everyone tryin ta fight over one ball." Tracker looks up at the word ball. Khamsin ahs. "I know Earth well..." He flashes a grin and then shrugs. "But, that's good. Recovery when you're stuck like that is...a good thing." He grunts softly. "Vortex...and Swindle... familiar names. Think I know them..." GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. "Indeed.. still its, been.. jarring, nothing is where I remember it, most of what I had is gone." his optics settled on that Crystalin cube. "...Things I cannot find." He'd vent, and shake his helm and glanced to Dust Devil. "Quite honestly I don't care for this petty war anymore, barely did back then, this is between you Cybertronians, but I don't honestly have a choice." He'd chuff, glancing back to Kham. "...Honestly desconocido, do I know you?" Dust Devil looks at Khamsin. "Earth is a lot of fun. Cerebros seems to think otherwise but he hasn't learned about that place yet." Khamsin glances down at the cube a moment, optics narrowing ever so faintly. "If you knew me... it would have been a long time ago." He glances at the others in the area a moment before giving a light shrug. "And there's always a choice." He looks back to Dust Devil and Cerberus. "Think...otherwise...what? Really? Just wasn't around for all the fun stuff, then..." GAME: Goth FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Goth FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Goth frowns, and squints, his Scouter malfunctioning a moment, causing him to shake his helm and rub at it, as he feels a helmache, haziness, and disorientation come on... He mutters something about being sick?... All The same, he sees no badge on this mech, and form how he speaks? must be a neutral.. but if He knew Goth, Swindle, and Vortex in the past... Oh. "...I... See.. a conversation, for private.." He'd say softly, as he opened an optic." Khamsin hmms? "Is it now?" He shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe not..." He frowns slightly, just watching the other mech a good moment. "You...are not looking too good... are you sure you don't need to be in a medbay as opposed to here?" GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Goth PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. Goth grumbles and pushes himself up, keeping himself steadily upward, he'd take a vent. "Perhaps so.. Was.. quite tired of being cooped up in that blasted medical bay.. just.." He'd shake his helm and sigh. "Perhaps I should make for the arena medical bay..." He'd bring a hand up to his face plat, and pinch at his nose bridge. "Can't.. do anything like this." Khamsin hmms, glancing towards the arena in particular. "And...what is this an arena of, pray tell?" He motions. "I can, at the very least, make sure you get there without too much trouble." "In the entertainment district, there is a combat arena... There is a hospital here but I... do not trust many with my health or internals so." Goth would admit, glancing away. "Can ask for a quick help of Aid and can likely make my way back to Tarn." He'd grumble. Khamsin nods and falls in step to, at the very least, head that way. "Didn't all of this start with the arenas...?" He shakes his head lightly. "Those things never made much sense to me... I get that some find them entertaining, but...not my flavor of things." "Not mine ether.. but something I have to deal with." Goth would huff, and glance at the other bot as the moved, he glanced back, ensuring they were the only two walking before moving his hand up to turn off some of his radio frequencies ensure he wasn't being listened too. "...Hm thank you again." Khamsin is...not as wary, nor careful. Not outwardly, and as the walk carries on towards the arena, he angles his ears towards the mech beside him. "You're...distracted. Seemingly so..." He clasps his hands behind his back casually. "Dare I ask?" GAME: Goth FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Goth FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Goth is silent a moment, before speaking in a soft tone. "Hmph... Well given the statements that you may known I, Swindle, and Vortex in the past.. leads me to believe you are someone who has changed appearances... and lack of a faction badge indicates you are not longer part of such... So I imagine you are attempting to hide for a reason, and I do not wish to blow such a cover." He'd huff, clearly well aware of his situation. Before he could say more that dizzy spell comes back and just his luck, he starts going down, swaying to the side. Khamsin did offer to walk by Goth for this very reason, and quickly moves to catch the falling mech before he hits the ground. "Easy there..." He grins a bit. "And...as I said, maybe I am...maybe I'm not... maybe I was on the other side of things." He grunts softly. "But let's get you to the medbay..." GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Goth FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. Okay, maaybe staying out in the desert wasn't a good idea, his frame feels warm, and he's feeling his consciousness slip, but he's struggling to stay awake as he walks with him. He mutters out something in Eukrian, and then again in neocyberx. "Mmmph I feel I know you.." Valvolux Arena - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron Khamsin doesn't respond straight-away as he helps guide the injured mech towards the medbay, simply focusing on getting things ...well...where they need to go. Once inside, he takes a quick look around to familiarize himself a bit while guiding the other mech to the medbay. "Like I said...it's possible I was on the other side of things and...that's where. I just got tired of the burdens a badge brought with it..." He sets to work silently on setting up the enerdrip and such. "Apologies...I'm a bit rusty. It's been a while since I've worked in a medbay." GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Goth just grunts. "Better than Scalpel... Damn Scraplet made my initial repairs as painful as possible." He'd grumble, shuttering at the idea of letting someone he doesn't know tend to his medical issues, but... He's positive he knows this bot but isn't sure who he is... He still hasn't gotten a name after all. He'd let out a vent and attempted to keep himself calm. "Hmph.. Can understand why considering some of the things I have heard regarding the one I'm stuck with." he'd mutter tartly. Khamsin nods slightly as he gets everything up and running proper...and, sure, he's rusty, but at least he knows a bit... Once he's made sure everything is as it ought to be, he moves to take a seat and relaxes himself down comfortably, crossing one leg over the other. "Sounds like less of a medbay and more of a torture chamber, if that's the case... and, stuck with? Heard? Do go on... curiosity compels me to ask, after all." Goth chuckles. "Indeed, should see how surprise most are when I actually turn off their pain receptors." He'd chuckle, his ears drooping...Once most has been tended to though, he relaxes some and when asked? He sits himself up, removing the scuffed up crystallin cube on its necklace chain, form his neck, but keeping it clenched tightly in his claws, as he uses the other to move his fur to reveal the Decepticon badge placed on his chassis behind it. "...Mmmm.. They are now employing things such as loyalty chips, and programming, these were not around in my time, so I am.. quite hesitant now of whom touches me... I doubt I need to mention the DJD." Khamsin glances at the cube a moment, then the badge, and reaches over to re-cover the Decepticon badge. "Put that silly thing away..." He grunts. "And, oh, the DJD...they're still at it?" He chuckles softly. "Heard stories about them...figured they'd die off someday." He looks around and furrows his brow. "Bland medbay..." There's a soft chuff. "And, loyalty chips you say? That sounds...counter-productive, really. They haven't tagged you with one, have they?" There's a pause. "Would you even be able to say if you were?" "Gladly." Goth says dryly, letting his main move back into place to keep it hidden. "Indeed... I keep trying to warn that Protoform of a Destron but.. eh" Goth huffs before he pauses. "I know I am not, as I am still able to look for someone without hindrance, I know they view Deathsaurus struggle to retrieve his mate as a... distraction, and I have seen how Vortex and Blast Off act now with such, and Onslaught seems well aware of his." He'd think it over. "Perhaps they think I will give up sooner than him given I am without information or a direction." Khamsin listens faintly and gives a light nod. "I see...so you're bound to the Decepticons, but still...sort of walking your own path, hmm?" He nods a bit and glances towards the cube. "Guessing that has something to do with it, yes? You haven't really let it go since you first popped out of the shadows." "In a sense... " Goth would tighten his grip on it as if worried someone would swipe it away. "...Nothing is as I remember, so silently looking for the fate of the one who gave me this is..." He looks to be struggling with his words, like the language was now foreign to him. "What now gives me a purpose." Khamsin ahs... "I see... interesting. Who is it you're looking for, out of curiosity? Maybe in my own travels I've had heard something." He then pauses in thought a moment before holding out his hand. "May I?" Goth squints at this stranger, but hesitantly, brings the crystallin cube up to be viewed, keeping the chain twisted tightly around his wrist and elongated claw encase it was attempted to be snatched. ".. Dustoff... He went by Dustoff." He'd admit after a moment of hesitation. The clear crystallin cube, while scuffed, likely from whatever impact that knocked him out for over 6 million years, but otherwise, uncracked, as the glowing rose-violet liquid on the inside is still inside... The chain, and the clasp that holds the cube in place on the chain, do not look to be part of its design, and in fact, looks like it could come off with enough force if one doesn't know how to undo the clasp. Khamsin reaches over and takes the crystalline cube in his hand, not pulling it away, but more studying it. "Hmm...Dustoff...right... nothing to go by at all, hmm?" He reaches into subspace, pulling out what looks to be a fine-threaded cloth that he uses to polish and clean over the scuffs. "Looks worn out, too... What makes you think you'll even find him?" He finishes polishing things up and lets go of the cube, settling back in his seat. "Or...you said you were recovered recently, yes? Maybe he's off looking for you." "I think it was scuffed when I was thrown for the half of the shuttle I was in." He'd muttered. "broke in half.. was a lot of fire.." Goth muttered, before shaking his helm, trying to pull himself away from the memories. One of Goth's ears comes forward as the other remains down as he raises a ridge at the cloth, but soon whatever he was thinking would be dropped as he flinches at reality being pointed out to him. His fur and platting ruffled, and scoffed. "..Course he would be, I doubt he'd just be sitting on his hands because our command thought it not worth spending the resources." He'd say stubbornly. "....Hmph, makes it even more frustrating I can't even find a lick of his past files to see where he may have gone, would think even after 6 million years they'd filed where he'd gone, or if there was a notification of death." He mutters, starting to get antsy, he'd look down at the cube though. Khamsin hmms and ponders that a bit. "You'd think...but, then again, sometimes files have a way of going missing. I'm sure there's probably a reason you can't find them. After all, if you could...couldn't the DJD?" He considers a moment before handing the cloth over. "It's a good little rag...fine microfiber weave. Excellent for cleaning things like that," he nods towards the cube. "I use it all the time... enough that I've got more stashed away." Goth shutters at that thought. "I'd... I'd been told." He'd say his face twisting. "I'd would of been told immediately." He says again, mostly to himself, he's starting to work up his own anger. "...I'd should be told." he adds, his voice growing lower, as he grows more agitated. "Wouldn't merely lead me on with such a false hope in finding him." He'd mutter his focus down on the cube. "Would dearly pay if they think I wouldn't be wise enough to such.." Khamsin mmms... "Unless he was the one that erased everything... If you were gone... six million years was it? I'm sure if he went off to look instead of, oh...say...staying with the Decepticons, he'd have been a prime target for the DJD." He thinks. "And if they'd thought the same of you...even if only in the way of a clue...wouldn't they come after you as well?" He levels a steady gaze at the other mech. "Either way...when it comes to skirting around with the possible badge of...deserter, one can never be too careful, yes?" GAME: Goth FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Goths optics remain on the cube in his hands as he thinks that over, that does sound like something he'd do, and he wasn't wrong but at the same time... This all was just making him more angry and /frustrated/ What was he supposed to do then!? He couldn't just sit around and wait to be found! or accept he was dead. "Perhaps.. losing one medical officer is bad, losing a second is worse... But my own patients is wearing thin." He'd growl, looking down at the tear in his wing. "Thin as my own frame has become." and how the /hell/ does this guy know? "Who.. are you?" He'd ask once more. Khamsin furrows his brow slightly. "Khamsin... it's the name given to me where I was roaming in Egypt, and it stuck. I believe, loosely translated, it means sandstorm." He takes a look at the wing, then looks about the medbay again before venturing over to start rummaging through the various bins and supply lockers. "Hmm...let's see about that wing... I'm quite surprised you are having problems, though. Have you...not had a chance to upgrade or work on building up that form of yours?" There's a pause. "Though...I imagine if you just got back up and running.... Nevermind. Stupid question." Goth definitely tore it on something jagged, a few flakes of rust visible from such, the thin energon lines that were cut as a result looked to have been sealed by heat... Though those same thin lines show damage where something like.. roots, had been growing in them, seems plant life had almost attempted to overtake him at some point before the wound and.. oh hey he'd been recently set on fire not long ago.. Typical. Well, he had a name now, progress, sort of. "Mmm... Pleasure, I suppose." he'd huff, trying to calm himself, he'd grin and glance away. "....Des recently convinced me to talk to /one/ of the only other trustable medics in the place, to work on replacing some of the old and worn workings of my frame, get everything to date... I'd been attempting to avoid such for a while upon waking as.." He was hesitant to admit. "...My own, stupid reasoning, of not wishing to be beholden to what resources it may take if my mate is.." Khamsin finds what he's looking for and drags a chair over, taking a moment to start cleaning around the cauterized spots without even bothering to ask if he could, should, or if it was desired... "Hmm? Not...wishing to be beholden to... You're not hiding something, are you?" He looks back down at his work. "I'm just going to splice in a new mesh and cut away the damaged parts... clean it up... temporary fix, really, but this place wasn't made to ...do crazy surgical stuff." He frowns. "If one is to take, one is also expected to return such." He'd state simply. flinching at the cleaning but he'd keep his arm still. "...Hmph, if my mate is alive, and has left them as a faction, less attention would be drawn if I had to vanish myself." He'd say after a moment of hesitation. Khamsin ahs... "Well, best to find the neutral mechs then, yes?" He continues cleaning around the tears before taking a moment to study his work. "Hmm...right, well...I've seen worse... and, yes, if you had to vanish..." He pauses in thought. "Would you?" "I am not of this planet, this war is not mine to fight... even if it is now my home." Goth rolled his optics. "Never held any ill will to either side, but for those took joy in setting me on fire, or harming my mate." He'd huff. " ....If he has become that, I'd gladly find a way to silently slip away to join him..." He'd sigh and bring his free arm up to pinch his nose bridge. "... I'm blathering." he'd grumble a bit embarrassed. "Memory and processing banks have been glitchy, at best, since coming back online." He'd mutter to himself. Khamsin starts to set the weave overlay and works on stitching it in gently. "Fire's a bit of a bane to many..." He smiles thinly. "And...I'd keep looking. If you're back here...it's possible he found out and could be coming back... Maybe." He furrows his brow a bit, focusing on work for a few moments. "What about your other systems? Is everything working as it ought to?" "Part of why I couldn't... be in that medical bay any longer, besides the onset of a panic attack caused by the thought of needing to be put under for replacements." Goth would pause a moment and start running a system check. "Memory banks navigation, and processing have sustained damage at 19 percent...Scouter and aiming systems have sustained damage at 12 percent...Syphoning system is at full working capacity, Cloaking device at full working capacity, sensory systems have sustained damage at 6 percent...Energon lines, and structural integration both at failing." he'd then roll his optics at something. "Hmh... No detected spark casing breaches, minor damage due to the overgrowth though..." He'd say as he rattled off his system diagnostic. Khamsin listens for a moment and just...frowns. "Definitely something that needs to be addressed all around... more than I could do here." He grumbles a bit. "Probably more than I could do outright..." He finishes his work on the wing and takes a good look at his work. "Right...good that the spark casing's intact..." Goth grunts. "Indeed." He'd frown, thinking about it. "...I suspect I will need to accept the help Glit will provide." he'd knit his ridges, definitely far too much to put on a singular, oddly helpful neutral... This was a little sus, the more he thought about it. He'd flex his wing testing it, giving a good nod in confirmation. He'd glance back to Kham. "...Why would you, though?" He'd tilt his helm. Khamsin checks the work over before moving on to look at the other wing, as well as a few other spots... "Curiosity? Perhaps I just don't care about the factional nonsense and...felt this was a good thing to do? Or...maybe my motives are my own..." He pauses and pulls a datapad out of subspace, looking through a few files. "Dustoff you said...? Where'd he get that name, anyway? The old mechs used to be named for their functions...right? Or...at least similar to..." Goth couldn't help but chuckle. "it wasn't his real name, fact said if he ever heard his real name, might explode, considering how long he'd not heard it." He'd explain, it was a good memory. "As for how? well... That is not my tale to tell." He'd say simply and nod. "...Hm, my have changed it, in all that time, now that I think about it." He'd sigh. "Makes things even harder." He'd grumble. "....Hmmm Interesting." He'd tilt his helm, looking him over. Khamsin looks up at him a moment. "Oh? What's interesting..." He nods. "But...hmm. Odd. So you knew him by a false name... It's possible that something's changed since then. It's possible a lot has changed. Six million years is...quite a stretch, after all." He grunts. "How was your travel companion doing? Surprised he's not in here..." "Dusty was Dusty to me, considering how often names change around here it wasn't too much of a surprise... Suppose for the better if he is running." He'd frown in thought. "Indeed, I've thought of this just... a matter of finding /something/ to start looking in the right places or.." He'd fall silently his own thoughts starting to overtake. He'd sigh. "Suspect tied up with the Dinoforce, sounds like they were chewing on something, again, Leozak likely isn't helping, and being a puta." she'd roll his optics. Khamsin just sort of blinks at the various names and such tossed around... "Dino...force... and Leozak...right." He shakes his head and takes a moment to relax himself back. "Hmph...Dusty... heh. Interesting... And, what sort of something would help that search anyway?" He takes a look around. "Hmph...you know, never a proper medbay if there's not a good drink somewhere..." He moves towards the desk and starts rummaging about in the drawers. GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. "Destrons, all have strange names even coming from me." He'd chuckle. "Part of Deathsaurus crew, space pirates, and are all rather young." He'd add on, before stopping, and staring at Kham, with a long bout of silence as he watches. ".... A location, I suppose, something to indicate he's very much alive... Though if logic serves maybe.. never left earth considering that's.. where.." "I see, I see..." He lets out a slight grunt and continues to rummage about in the desk before finding...nothing. "Hmph...that's disappointing..." He moves over to the cabinets and starts rummaging about through them as well. "Alright, so...let's think a bit on the matter, yes? I used to do search and rescue once upon a time... a location. What would he have followed if he did go to Earth to find you?" Mannerisms... no accent though, different appearance, different name, but given what they spoke of? all within reason, similar skills.. similar background, a background he didn't mention at that, A lot was starting to add up /too much/ in his helm, The datapad? Maybe he found something? toying with him?... No no, wouldn't let it go this long, and if he as he was going to need to find a way to kick the gods in the unmentionables if they were just playing with him and his horrible bad luck like they often did. Goth was silent, and thought, the location the ship was... Was now what was Mexico, right? so that general area... How did he get moved actually? He didn't get thrown /that/ far from the nose of the ship, which he'd been when it broke into two in the atmosphere, right? everything from there was a mess in his helm... How did he end up in that cenote? He'd rub at his forhelm as he thought, closing his optics, he was getting a helmache again as he tried to recall all the way back, that cenote did also have giant bats at one point when he'd been online for.. what, a day? Before going back into stasis, they were native to the area..."I imagine... something akin to my appearance in the area... " Khamsin says, "It's rather surprising, really...what happens when humans see something they don't understand..." He grunts. "And so many...cultures on Earth found shared...mythologies. I found that to be the case, at least...and it was remarkably easy to blend in when they think you're something else..." He finally pulls out a bottle...unmarked, and gives it a sniff. "Eh...better than nothing..." Moving back to the desk, he takes a seat and opens the bottle, taking a light sip and wincing. "But not everything is the same... some variation here and there..." He frowns in thought. "Camazotz was it? Think that's the big bat... curious creature at that. Means death, really... so, fitting." He points to himself. "Anubis. Also deals in death...just another part of the world..." Goth is silent for longer more, staring, his optics have narrowed, he now know what he wants to ask, but he's almost afraid to ask, there is NO way it was /that/ simple, there is absolutely no way he was going to be /that/ lucky. This had to be a trick, a very very cruel trick. "...I... See," he says, failing to find words to express himself, he'd glance down at the cube, and slips the necklace back over his helm. Khamsin gives a slow nod... "Quite...and, sure, the novelty of it all, and indeed usefulness of it all...wore out as cultures moved on...but at that point...well, you're kind of stuck with the form you take until resources avail themselves. And...I'll be quite honest...I kind of like it now." He takes another drink... "Makes it easy to deny things... Dustoff, by the way... from the fact that rescue flights would knock the dust away when coming in on low approach and hovering..." "..Because your mentor was a rotary." Goth would say, finally taking the gamble. "....Assuming this isn't some elaborate /trick/" He'd huff, starting to get irritated. "Knowing my luck that would be it." He'd grumble, crossing his arms and looking down, trying hard to not immediately trust it, that could land him in more trouble, but lord that was hard. "...6 million years is a long time to be searching, and one would.. possibly move on, and not..." His ears droop back, and he glares down at the floor. "And not...what? Crashland their shuttle based on a whim and get stuck in some desert?" He takes another drink and just follows the other mech's gaze towards the ground. "My biggest regret... I followed the wrong damned rumors. That's what I get for not knowing humans all too well." He mutters. "My how that changed... Learned how to write like them, read like them, talk like them...all while hiding and pretending to be something." He mutters a bit. "But...yes, it is a long time... too long in some ways, not in others, though." Goth flinched, that anger also matched up, or at least hat he was interpreting as such, and honestly, who could /blame/ him? He'd take in a deep vent, trying to collect his thoughts. "...Not.. be angry, or.. wanting of me back." He finally forces out, running his hand through his mane. "This.. I am having a hard time believing this is.. This is actually..." he looks down at the floor, trying to logic it out, he'd finally look up. "...Is it..really?" Khamsin takes another light drink and sets the bottle down, just motioning a bit to hold on a moment. Reaching down, he opens a small compartment in his chest armor, reaching in and withdrawing a rather time-worn vial and setting it on the desk. "Don't forget...they're hunting down deserters...so be careful what you say, when you say it, and how you say it. Knowing that...mech you're wandering around with, someone would notice or hear it." ''Looking at this beaker, one can immediately tell this is not merely a simple energon '' sample, and is of significant value to its owner. The bottle is a thin test tube-shaped beaker, that widens out into a wide round shape at the bottom... The glass being surprisingly thick, and it is capped off with a metal cork cap with a chain attached to the top of the cap, both indicating it's not an actual beaker. Around the neck of the bottle, is a simple dark red ribbon that has faded and has become tattered over the years.The ribbon has been tied with a secure knot, that allows it's tattered tails to hang freely, but together in a "tie" like fashion. To the unknowing optic, or eye, looks like normal energon, however to the knowing optic, or eye, know it's someone's Innermost Energon. Looking the bottle over reveals a small faded label on the bottom that reads, with some squinting: "Goth" Ironically Goth knows Des of all mechs would actually support him in his endeavors, but at the same time.. Des was also an idiot, and he wasn't scared to tell that to his face... Though he pushes himself up to look at the vial. "That they are.." he'd look over and then back, it was indeed the crystal cubes sibling item, there is a slight smile that forms on his face. He'd take a deep vent to try and calm himself, get his processors straight. "..Khamsin, correct?" Not Dustoff, he can't use that anymore. He'd move to face the other mech. Khamsin nods. "Like I said...it means Sandstorm." He looks around before tucking the vial back into it's protected spot, tapping the compartment lightly as it shuts. "Just...do me a favor, yeah? Make sure you get yourself fixed up proper. Can't have you just...falling apart now. Then I'd get pretty disappointed in having come back to Cybertron and all when I could just be haunting a tomb in Egypt." Goth nods, listening to him, that smile still on his face. Once he's sure He's done talking, he'd move over and hugs the Hound-mech tightly. "I am so, so sorry.." He'd whisper, apologizing for the millions of years wait, seeing him like this before he could be repaired, just.. the whole stupid mess. Khamsin grins slightly and returns the embrace. "Hey...at least I know the stuff I put in still works great." He flashes a grin and rests there a good moment. "And don't start apologizing...it's not needed. Just...be careful, yeah? The DJD...they've got ears everywhere from what I've heard..." Goth nods, not wanting to let go, resting his own helm there on Khamsin's shoulder, he takes in a vent trying to calm himself. "That they do...All The More reason I am glad I've turned off all of my communication and tracking methods." he'd explain. "Por favor, no dejes que esto sea un sueño..." he'd mutter. He'd had to think though, try and gather all his thoughts. "Is there a place we'd be able to meet?" He'd ask, knowing well he can't get loose now, not yet, that was a plan that was going to take time, now that he knew he /had/ a goal. Khamsin shakes his head lightly. "Not a dream..." He lets out a slow exhale and just thinks. "As for...a place? I'm not sure... I'd have to refamiliarize myself with Cybertron proper. It's been a while..." He thinks. "And...don't worry, I've been listening. Haven't heard any transmissions go through, so all is good." He offers a wry grin. "We'll figure it out, though..." Goth nods again, resting there, first time he's felt relaxed in a while. "...Not here... The Dominicons who rule this place are too ex-decepticons, a combiner team, from what I understand they offer sanctuary here, but their shield wouldn't last against the three or more combiners under Megatron." He'd warn, unable to fully stress how much of a target this place would be. Khamsin thinks on that a moment... "Maybe I should just become a politician and try to levy what I know to better...prevent any rash behavior on all sides." He chuckles. "Wouldn't that be a change of pace..." He gives a light exhale and continues resting there. "Hmm...well...should let you rest a bit...maybe I can come up with some repair work to justify an extended stay, but...your absence will be noticed." Goth chuckles weakly. "That would be something.. Deathsaurus is Polyhex's new governor, Shockwave seemingly havening abandoned it, I've been..advising him and trying to teach him to.." He'd just roll his wrist and just say it. "No seas estúpido." He'd state dryly, but smile. "...I think, that can be worked with, I have a bit more freedom of movement, being a lieutenant now... So I suspect I have a bit more trust that I can abuse without their knowledge." Khamsin thinks on that a moment. "I won't say no to that in the slightest." He rests back. "But...you should rest first and foremost... and as time permits, we'll have to figure out where to go from here." He shutters his optics and just rests there. "I need rest, too..." Goth nods, and pauses a moment, before kissing the other meches neck and up to his lips, placing his forhelm against his mates. "...I have missed you greatly, and I love you." He'd say without hesitation, he takes that moment, before going to settle down to rest. Khamsin just grins a bit and opens the bottle up again to take another drink as Goth ventures off to settle himself down. "Love ya too, silly bat..." He rests himself back and frowns... "This medbay's a wreck..." He takes another drink. "Not my problem, though..." Category:2020 Category:Logs